¿Y si te pagara con la vida?
by Fireshootingstar
Summary: Nami se desvela en una madrugada silenciosa, en temor por algún peligro. Cuando finalmente se encuentra con su capitán, sus sentimientos acaban por resonar como un tambor. "Estúpido Luffy". Oneshot, Lumi. Para mi mejor amiga, Jess Gates !


¡Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo, con un oneshot Lumi (creo que así se llama el pairing)

Honestamente, no soy tan fan de esta pareja, sí me gusta, pero como dirían en tumblr, no es mi OTP. Este fue un fin dedicado a Jess Gates de nuevo, por su día del nombre(cumpleaños xD) número 18!

En realidad cumplió el 20 de marzo y ella ya leyó esto hace rato, pero lo vengo a compartir porque mi sexy mejor amiga vladislaa Jess es bien sexy para esta vida y merece que uds vean su regalo! ASI QUE VAYAN AL PERFIL DE JESS GATES Y VEAN SUS SENSUALES FICS, DEJENLE REVIEW Y DESEENLE UNA VIDA LARGA Y LLENA DE SHIPS QUE SE HAGAN CANON.

Bueno... eh... uds entienden xD

para mi sexy mejor amiga: Jess Gates ;)

* * *

~~~~~~ _**¿Y si te pagara con mi vida?**_

Era una noche clara, apenas si recorrida por el viento. El sol había desaparecido hacía ya muchas horas y la oscuridad dictó su tiempo, llenando la noche de bostezos obedientes. En esa noche estrellada, la luna y estrellas llenaba la fina superficie del mar que recorrían, con olas que apenas se sentían en la pequeña embarcación, casi como si volaran.

Barriles de sake vacíos yacían en el suelo, junto con los ronquidos profundos de Zoro, Sanji y Ussop. Los tres habían tenido su propia celebración al haber conseguido escapar victoriosos de una batalla en una isla de verano, no era difícil imaginar que pasarían la noche bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia. Incluso ella lo hizo al inicio, pero estaba agotada y en el momento que puso un pie en el barco lo ancló, se dirigió a sus habitaciones y durmió cuanto pudo.

Todavía era de día cuando se arrecostó en su cama, más cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo la oscuridad era quien la acompañaba. Esa misma oscuridad la dejó inquieta, temerosa, como si la asfixiara. ¿Y si algún enemigo apareciera en medio de la noche? Era de madrugada, y con el precio por las cabezas de la tripulación no sería extraño que alguien decidiera atacarlos por sorpresa.

Cuando finalmente optó por calmar sus nervios y salió, al primero que vio fue a Chooper, durmiendo silencioso en una hamaca que había amarrado la mañana anterior. Después notó a Ussop con sus manos alrededor de un barril, para finalmente (y de la manera más incómoda posible) encontrar a Sanji y Zoro bajo la misma manta abrazados. No tenía idea de cómo habían acabado así, pero estaba segura que cuando despertaran podría fastidiarlos un poco y ver algo de su romance "secreto".

Los chicos se veían tan tranquilos que su propio corazón pareció calmarse un poco. Incluso Robin se veía relajada, con su rostro reposando en una mesa llena de escritos antiguos.

Al único que no lograba ver era al que buscaba: su capitán.

Si le preguntaran por qué lo buscaba con tanta ansiedad esos días -y noches-, ella no se sentiría capaz de responder, quizá porque aún se hallaba confundida sobre sus motivos.

Todo había empezado meses atrás, cuando la vio llorar después de haberle traicionado. Él no sabía por qué lloraba, no sabía de su pasado, no entendía nada. La había visto traicionarlo frente a sus ojos y, aunque tenía sus motivos para haber hecho lo que hizo, él los desconocía. Y aun así... Luffy confío en ella de principio a fin.

Se lo dijo en la playa, le dijo que no se iría sin ella. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió su corazón funcionar de nuevo, aunque no tardó en decaer. Cuando la encontró con el cuchillo entre los dedos mientras cortaba su tatuaje, no le dijo absolutamente nada. Ella no paraba de llorar, y él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Solo pudo mirarlo de frente, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno y lo supo, aunque no hablaba, supo que él confiaba en ella. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

-Luffy...- consiguió emitir entre sus sollozos- ...¡Ayu-Ayúdame! -

Y, cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cabellera y se percató de que había dejado en su posesión su más preciado tesoro, su alma gritó, su corazón le gritó.

-Por supuesto.- fue su respuesta. Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, pudo percibir la ira hacia sus enemigos y la decisión que había tomado. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ayudarla. Estaba dispuesto a detener sus lágrimas.

Nami lo observó alejarse con lágrimas nuevas que remplazaban las otras con rapidez. Estiró una de sus manos y la colocó en su cabeza, donde un sombrero de paja reposaba.

"Es él..." pensó, "la persona que he estado esperando, es él".

Y a partir de ese momento, su mente se llenó de pensamientos de Luffy más que de ninguna otra cosa, incluso más que sus fantasías de dinero y tesoros.

Incluso cuando pescó el resfrío en la isla donde conocieron a Chooper pensaba en Luffy, el único capitán que su corazón podría seguir. Él se había esforzado por protegerla, incluso trató de no golpear a nadie mientras buscaban un doctor que la atendiera. Tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle... ni siquiera todo el dinero que había conseguido le funcionaría para devolverle el favor.

"Este tipo de cosas no se pagan con dinero" pensó mientras pasaba entre los pies de Zoro y Sanji, "se pagan con la vida".

La pelinaranja se acercó a la punta del barco donde, tal y como sospechaba, descansaba Luffy. El hombre que actuaba como niño no dormía, contrario a lo que ella había supuesto, solo admiraba el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

Una noche silenciosa, consumida por las estrellas, la luna y el olor de la sal.

-Nami- murmuró. ¿En qué momento se percató de su presencia? No había hecho ningún ruido al acercarse. -¿Qué haces despierta? -

La chica se aferró a una de las cuerdas cercanas a la proa y se sentó en la orilla, cerca de Luffy. -Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. Pensé que estarías roncando junto con el resto, borracho. -

-¿De verdad? - el pelinegro sonrió con inocencia, rascando su cabello. -No tomé mucho sake, aunque si me devoré la comida de Sanji.

-¿No tenías ganas de celebrar la victoria? - no sería muy común en Luffy.

-No realmente. -

-¿Por qué no? ¿No eres tú el primero en decir que celebremos?-

De pronto, y para su sorpresa, Luffy mostró una expresión seria. Lejana a la traviesa que siempre mostraba.

-Porque no estabas celebrando conmigo. -

Después de esas palabras, ella no pudo decir nada. Quizá era porque le faltaba el aire, que había desaparecido junto con su coherencia de pensamiento. Todo en un mismo instante. Nami, quien estaba mirando hacia el dormido Ussop en el momento que Luffy dijo eso, giró su cabeza para buscar a quien pronunció aquellas palabras. Su corazón estaba acelerándose, Luffy la miraba a los ojos, esperando a que los de ella se encontraran con los suyos. No había rastro alguno de broma en su expresión.

-¿Q-Qué. ..?-

Luffy movió sus piernas, girando el torso hacia su dirección y quedando de frente a frente con su navegadora. -No podría celebrar nada si no estás tú aquí, Nami. Eres parte de nosotros, eres parte de mi tripulación. -

Algo dentro de ella se relajó, incluso si no había notado la tensión acumulada hasta ese instante. Sin embargo, también pudo sentir una pizca de decepción. Había esperado una respuesta diferente, incluso si ella misma se sorprendía de sus sentimientos, no podía negar que no estaba enteramente complacida. -No seas ingenuo- le dijo- estaba cansada por sus boberías, no debiste haberte negado una fiesta solo porque yo dormía. -

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Luffy tomó su brazo. -Pero Nami...- susurró, su voz más firme que antes- yo no pude disfrutar nada mientras tú dormías. -

Luffy no sonreía. Iba en serio. ¡Iba en serio! Su palpitar resonaba a través de su cuerpo sin detenerse ni un segundo, casi podía jurar que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho en cualquier instante. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que cambiaba el color de su rostro con cualquier cumplido y, aun así, podía sentir un rojo reinando en sus mejillas.

-¿A qué...? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- balbuceó.

El pelinegro, como si hubiese sido despertado de nuevo con la pregunta, soltó su brazo e hizo una expresión de confusión. La piel que había sido tocada por él le ardía, aunque de una forma distinta a la que le producía el sol.

Luffy no cambió su expresión, seguía pensando en una respuesta. Pensó y pensó tanto que incluso podía jurar haber visto humo salir de sus orejas.

-¡Está bien! - le dijo mientras le hacía un gesto de detenerse- no hace falta que me lo respondas. -

Pero el muchacho parecía no poder escucharla y se empeñó en encontrar una respuesta. De pronto, los ojos del capitán carismático se iluminaron y con un puño golpeó su otra mano mientras entonaba -¡Ya entiendo! -

-¿A qué te referías entonces? - volvió a preguntar ella algo sorprendida por el gesto.

-No tengo idea.- afirmó.

Nami sintió una repentina urgencia de golpearlo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle perder el tiempo pensando que realmente podría responderle?! Aunque ella también tenía la culpa, por suponer que ese idiota podría descifrar algo tan complicado...

-No lo sé, - repitió, ganando de nuevo su atención- pero cuando no te veo, o cuando estás triste, no quiero celebrar, solo ayudarte. Y cuando estás feliz, yo también lo estoy. No entiendo por qué me siento así, pero solo me pasa contigo. Siempre tengo una urgencia de verte y asegurarme de que estés bien.

Y, quizá a partir de ese momento, ella comprendió perfectamente qué era lo que sentía que tanto la atormentaba.

¿Alguna vez han visto la manera en que el sol y la luna se buscan hasta que llega un eclipse? ¿O la manera en que un príncipe besa a una princesa? ¿O la forma en que Zoro mira a Sanji? Pues, Nami sentía todo eso en aquellos instantes. Se sentía como la luna que finalmente había encontrado al sol, como la princesa que había besado al príncipe y como el Zoro que... bueno, no vayamos tan lejos.

Así que no era ella la única que se sentía de ese modo. ¿Eso era... felicidad?  
Ya no le cabía ninguna duda.  
Y por lo menos... esa era su noche estrellada favorita.

-Creo que sé la razón. - susurró.

-¿De veras? - Luffy parecía curioso. Nami sonrió para sus adentros.

-Ven aquí y te lo diré - con una mano le hizo señal para que se acercara a ella, lo cual obedeció el pelinegro.

Y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, bajo la sombra de esa noche estrellada, besó a su capitán sin experiencia. Aunque, ¿te digo un secreto? Ella tampoco la tenía, pero bueno. .. tenía toda una vida para conseguirla.


End file.
